


With This Ring

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [38]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose’s smile was radiant as she slipped the band of gold on the Doctor’s finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: gold and given to lunaseemoony. 
> 
> I meant to do a birthday fic but didn't realize until the day of and then my muse wouldn't cooperate. So instead it's a 'I hope you're having a great day' and 'thank you' for everything you do in the fandom (which really helps me, someone who struggles with ideas/plot, be inspired). <3

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

Rose’s smile was radiant as she slipped the band of gold on the Doctor’s finger. Sunlight glinted off it as a lump formed in his throat. They had already bonded in the ways of his people months ago, but now they were getting married in the human custom.

Rose had worn a ring since he’d proposed last fall, but now he would have his own outward symbol of the fact he was completely and irrevocably taken. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Repeating the vow, he bestowed her wedding ring upon her finger.


End file.
